Mr Brightside: A Scenetern 2 fanfiction
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: When you go out with a girl you like on one date, then she leaves you for another guy what are you to do? The same thing happens to Intern 2 in this fanfic. GOD THIS SUMMARY SUCKS! GOD DANGIT! Read, favorite, follow, and DFTBA. Rated K Plus for suggestive content.


**_Haven't done a song-fic in FOREVER! So I used Mr. Brightside by The Killers...so let me warn you this is what happens when you loose your chance with a girl you love..._**

* * *

_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all, it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss it was only a kiss!_

Intern 2 did something he was proud of. He actually asked Scene out, she said yes of course. He really didn't know what to do, so he just went along with whatever she did. He dropped her off at her apartment, sharing their first kiss. Although, she told him not to tell anyone about the date and to never speak of it again, he couldn't get her soft lips out of his mind.

_Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag. Now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head but she's touching his chest._

Shortly after their 'date' Scene met this guitarist named Luke. He smoked and played guitar like a pro, he only played just for the enjoyment of it. Intern 2 always pictured things that would happen since Scene sometimes came to work with her eyeliner slightly smudged and smelling of cigarette smoke. He imagined that, because Luke likes riding in cabs, that they would be going from Luke's house to her apartment every few days to sleep together. He always felt sick during those images popping through his head.

_Now, he takes off her dress, now, let me go, and I just can't look it's killing me, and taking control, *chorus* Jealousy, turning saints into the sea swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis, but it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

Intern 2 groaned as he walked home, he liked Scene, but Luke was in the way. He could imagine thousands of hands grabbing him and keeping him locked in Scene's chamber of fallen guys. He just wanted to be set free. He didn't even want to look at her, because he saw her as someone controlling his emotions. He was jealous. He seemed like someone who never was going to ever be set free, but that was the price he payed for falling in love

_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all, it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss it was only a kiss! __Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag. Now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head but she's touching his chest...__now, he takes off her dress, now, let me go, and I just can't look it's killing me, and taking control..._

Intern 2 tried to stop thinking about Scene and tried to focus on work. Except one day she came to work wearing her black hood on. She was late, but not later than Indie usually was. She didn't even seem happy at all. He tried to get her to speak, but he couldn't. She looked at him and said "I want to leave Luke." He asked "Why? You two seem so happy together...well at least it seems like it." She sighed and said "He told me he loved me, but I don't know if I feel the same way." "Well, why don't you tell him?" "He told me that he loved me through a song he wrote. I just- I don't know if I should break his heart like that!" "Scene, if you tell him the truth about how you feel, he'll understand. Plus it saves him the trouble of thinking that you're a liar." She smiled and said "Thanks Intern 2!"

_*chorus* Jealousy, turning saints into the sea swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis, but it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside. I never (X4) *end of song*  
_

Intern 2 was at work early in the morning. Scene skipped in and said "HI INTERN 2!" He looked up to have her lips meet his. "Scene, w-why?" She smiled and said "Luke understood the reason why I had to leave him. He's fine with it, he's got his band and all so he'll be okay." "Why did you leave him anyways?" "Let's just say destiny decided that I made a wrong turn and gave me a second chance. I should have not told you to keep hush hush about our date. I like you a lot Intern 2. And I love you Melvin." He smiled and stood up. "Scene." He pressed his lips onto hers. "I love you too Norma."

* * *

_**I DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! YAYAYAYAYAY!  
**_


End file.
